Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 5
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 5:

"Maybe...Who's asking?"

Oh it's her mom! Hey Sam's mom!

AHHH she's running towards me with flaring arms! HELP!

Ooff, nope. Just hugs. Hard hugs.

"Hey mom!"

"How was school?"

"Great! How was your trip?"

"Long. But I don't want to talk about work. I'm just glad to be home with my beautiful daughter."

Beautiful eh? I could like this woman!

"Glad you're home mom. I was planning on going for a run."

"Ok sweetie, go about your business. I just wanted to hug on you and ask about school."

"Okee dokee!"

"Love you sweetie!"

"You too mom!"

Evening run, food, bed. Same routine, and it's starting to grow on me.

Well school that day was boring as usual. Especially when you're repeating what you've already learned. But then the homework is easier.

But now it's over and I have the weekend to look forward too! Waaahooo!

"Hop in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information."

Wow, stiles you scared me...

"Ok, I'm hopping like a bunny."

This scene, oh no here we go.

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

I'm listening stiles! Spew your intelligent words from that smexy mouth of yours!

But crap, what do I do? I can't let Scott go to the party...

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

Oh Scott my sweet, we're way past dead bodies. Get with the system!

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

*gasp No!?

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

Yes Scott. Thanks for that useless reminder.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

Go Stiles!

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

Should you? Yes, seeing as your one now.. So.. Yeah.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

Eh, more like two. One that's extremely hot. Like REALLY hot... Oh and one that's an INSANE KILLER. Heh

"A whole pack of wolves?"

Oh Scott *facepalm

"No - Werewolves."

Yes Scott, WEREWOLFS!

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Not if I have anything to do with it!

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Seriously, I should ask Derek to bite me.

No you nasties! Not like that! I mean to turn me into a werewolf!

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

More like jaw dropping.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Oh no, Scotty boy. Not under my watch!

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

Nobody gets it Stiles. Except me. Because I'm awesome...Well no, actually it's because I'm a lazy slug who watched your whole life on tv..

Promise I'm not a stalker though!

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Oh boy...

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

Cursed? More like blessed when you get it under control and stuff obviously..

"Bloodlust?"

Ugh! I just want to explain it all to Scott!

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

Oh Stiles, so cute..I want to hug him. But that would kill this moment..

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

Oh snap! What's your comeback stiles?

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

Boom! Take that Scott!

"What are you doing?"

Oh, stiles, Scott doesn't like you stealing his phone...

"I'm canceling the date."

"No, give it to me!"

Ooh aggressive! Well duh, he's a werewolf!

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Hold it! No no! What to do! AAAAH!

Follow him and suggest him not to go? Well that's what I'm doing.

"Aah."

And of course out of everyone, I'm the one who trips over the steps outside and slams my head on concrete. Smooth Sam..

"Sam!"

Stiles! Yes! Be my Prince Charming and come to my rescue!

"Is this the part when you take off your shirt and wrap my wounds?"

"Hah, Wow, you hit your head hard Sam."

Worth a shot.

I took this opportunity.

"Stiles, when I get Scott inside, lock your front door."

I whispered to stiles.

And just as Scott rushed over to me I asked him to take me inside. Immediately stiles locked the door.

I could feel something gooey on my head and knew it was blood. But Scott was already panting and up against the wall.

"Scott listen to me. Slow down your breathing and take deeper breaths. Now listen to your heartbeat. Listen to it slowing. And as it's slowing you're calming down. I'm here, so just calm down."

Werewolf whisperer and sherlock. I'm so talented!

Wow, well Stiles isn't much help.

He's just freaking out.

Great.

"You're your own anchor. Slowly breath Scott. Fuel yourself on your anger to focus. Use your anger as your strength. You can do this. I believe in you."

My phone beeped.

"Leave."

Derek's watching this? Of course.

"Meet me outside."

So bossy! Well no! Scott needs me!

"Stiles! Get all the chains from your garage now!"

As stiles races out of the room I continued calming Scott down as much as possible but his claws were already poking out and I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

When stiles returned, we chained Scott up as best as we could. Then closed the door and sat outside the bedroom.

Of course stiles has his bat. I should take a picture of that bat...

After a little while Scott had settled so I headed out to my car.

I'm unlocking my car.

I'm opening my car door.

I'm sliding into my car seat.

I'm turning my car door on- OH HOLY FUDGE!

"DEREK! WHAT THE HELL!"

Derek Hale. In. My. Car.

I may have wet my pants. Possibly.

"What did you do in there?"

Oh you mean calmed down a werewolf long enough to chain him down? I don't even know.

Nope! All dry!

"I was just talking. I do that a lot. Like right now!"

Well, that was smooth.

"You know...You know more about werewolves than I thought."

Pfft, I know everything. Duh

"I looked it up at school today."

Nice lie.

"That was a lie."

Dang! How did he know?

"Why does it matter?"

Apparently it does matter, since he's giving me the death glare!

"If you don't believe me listen to my heartbeat. I promise I'm here to help all of you. I'm going to make your life easier Derek."

"Drive." He spits.

Um. Directions would be nice.

"Home?"

He glares and looks out the window. Like that's an answer! Ugh!

"Eh hem," yeah murder that frog. "I have things I need to do. Like homework and stuff."

Ok well my home it is!

But I need to call Scott first and check up on them.

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Uh yeah. Sorta."

"Sorry for getting straight to business but what did Derek tell you?"

"He just-just said that I had to be careful. That there were people out there...hunters that would kill me if they found out I was a werewolf."

"Yeah, Hunters. Look Scott, Maybe you should check out Allison's place. I know her family are these 'Hunters'. So just be careful."

"What?"

Crap! How will I explain this!?

"Just do it, bye!"

"You know about the Argents?"

Oh poop, maybe I can just- tell Derek to shut up.

"I'm not telling you anything, so stop asking."

Hey! I made it home!

And Derek is glaring at me.

I'll just-slide out into the garage and close the door.

Where's mom? I don't see her car. Hmm

I'm just going to pretend Derek isn't following me right now.

To my bedroom..

And oh look Derek is here too! Great! Not.

Before saying anything I take a deep breath and feel a little dizzy..

"Sam, you look bad-"...And then...it all went black.


End file.
